


An Accidental Proposal

by captainsambucky



Series: a proposal and a wedding [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsambucky/pseuds/captainsambucky
Summary: Who knew a game of marry, fuck, kill could end this way...
Relationships: David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd
Series: a proposal and a wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	An Accidental Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this without editing it but enjoy!

Prevented the end of the world parties were one of Tommy’s favourite things. Arguably one of the best parts of being a superhero. Everyone coming together to celebrate the fact they’ve stopped one villain or another from blowing up the planet or whatever their plans were. Tommy didn’t do a lot this battle. The young avengers started fighting closer to the end of it. He and David were just entering the house after a long and boring at work when he gets a frantic call from Billy causing them to slip into costume and head towards 12th avenue rescuing civilians from buildings and steering them clear of the danger zone.

But that was 12 hours ago, since then Tommy’s drank a very alcoholic drink Noh-Var handed him that was a colour he’s never even seen and tasted like cotton candy, hurt his wrist trying to beat America in an arm wrestle, complained about it to Billy, Teddy, and David, made out with David on the sofa causing the other two to leave, and danced with Kate when David pointed out having sex on a sofa during a party in the Avengers mansion was less than ideal. Kate had left Tommy hours ago to the others but he didn’t mind. Tommy felt in his element when he was on the dancefloor. It’s the closest he gets to having people move at the same speed as him. No one cares if he’s moving so quickly he’s vibrating because no one notices, everyone is focused on themselves and who they are dancing with. He stays dancing until he feels like he has run to Australia and back. The dancefloor is less packed as people start drifting off to their own little corners and Tommy figures its time to go find his friends.

He finds them outside up on the hill wrapped in blankets laughing together. David’s the first one who notices Tommy coming up the hill.

“Hey! I was just about to come and get you.” He says causing everyone to look in Tommy’s direction “We’re playing fuck, marry, kill.” David moves closer to America creating a space for David.

“Fuck, marry, kill what is this 7th grade?” He snorts sitting next to his boyfriend and David wraps half of the blanket around him.

“You come up with a better idea,” Kate says “Anyway it’s my turn someone gimme people.”

“The three Captain Americas,” Billy says.

“So easy; Fuck Bucky, Marry Steve, Kill Sam.” Kate decides within seconds.

“Someone’s clearly thought about this,” America whispers to David and he laughs.

“Are you serious!” Tommy objects “You’d marry Rogers, I thought you had taste, Bishop.”

“And I thought this was a judgement-free zone Shepherd.” She argues.

“Why not just fuck all of them?” Noh-Varr asks

“Because that’s not how the game works Noh,” Teddy says

“Alright Tommy since you’re so cocky fuck, marry, kill, David, Chase Stein, Squirrel Girl,” Kate asks and all heads turn to Tommy.

“Urgh kill Chase easy.” He groans, “Fuck squirrel girl and marry David.”

“Sounds like we’ll be getting a proposal sometime soon.” Teddy jokes

Billy chuckles “Please, Tommy doesn’t wanna get married.” 

“Says who?” Tommy argues feeling defensive.

“Says you”

Tommy turns to David who has been quiet the whole time. He’s staring at a blade of grass in front of his right shoe as if it holds the answers to all of life’s unanswerable questions as chews his bottom lip. It’s a habit he knows he should quit. He’s told Tommy that more times than the white-haired man can count over the last 4 years.

“Tommy,” Kate says pulling Tommy out of his thoughts, he glances away from his boyfriend to look at her, “ _Do_ you want to get married?”

Tommy feels six pairs of eyes looking at him, trying to bore into his soul but only one of them matters, he turns to David. “Do you?”

David gulps and Tommy watches as his boyfriend composes himself and puts on his brave face. “There’s no reason I would need to get married. I don’t need a piece of paper and a big wedding to prove to others that I love you and the tax benefit is nice but ultimately unneeded.”

“That wasn’t an answer.” Tommy pointed out

“You didn’t answer Kate’s question.” David reminds him

“You first.”

David sighs “Logic aside, I’m a hopeless romantic. The idea of marrying you makes me smile. It’s something I _want_ not something I _need._ I need you and you don’t want to get married-”

“I didn’t.” Tommy interrupts “I didn’t want to get married. I never thought I’d ever be with someone like you. Someone who loved me like I loved them so I never about getting married, I figured I’d just be disappointed.”

“And now,” David asks. 

“Now I’m playing fuck, marry, kill with my friends and I’m not against the idea of getting married. Now I think about it we already have that boring married couple routine except it’s not boring because it’s with you. Now the idea of marriage doesn’t sound suffocating and impossible-”

“Is he proposing?” Noh-Varr whispers only for everyone to shush him. 

“I’m not proposing in front of you guys, I’d never live it down. I’m just…” Tommy looks at David and can’t help himself. “Proposing?”

“Dude!” Kate screeches

“Wow” America lets out

“Holy Crap” Teddy whispers

“This _cannot_ be happening,” Billy says in disbelief

“Cool,” Noh-Varr says

“You guys are kind of interrupting here,” David says.

“Kinda leaving me hanging here D.” Tommy laughs nervously.

“Are you sure about this?” David asks.

“Proposing in front of everyone in the middle of fuck, marry kill might have been a mistake” Tommy smirks “but proposing wasn’t. I want to marry you.” 

David smiles widely and leans in to kiss Tommy. “I want to marry you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote a thinkfast wedding scene that I may upload sooner or later...


End file.
